


The Visiting Tiger

by FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship between Reader and Kenshin, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Shingen just gets in on that good stuff, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings/pseuds/FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings
Summary: The visiting Lord of Kai helps Kenshin treat his lovely flower to a new experience, a threesome.





	The Visiting Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was the first fic I wrote for SLBP, and it was submitted to Suzunesays (now Suzuchim) on tumblr, where she kindly posted it anon for me, when I was too timid to post myself. She became my go to person for sending fics, either just to read or to read first before I posted. She is an angel and a fabulous writer. All hail!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Lord Shingen was visiting with his retainers and you were to serve them a delicious feast. You were nervous. This was the first time you would meet this Tiger of Kai. He had a fierce reputation and you weren’t sure what to expect of him. Though you figured he couldn’t be all bad, since Kenshin seemed to hold him in a certain amount of esteem, even affection.

You spent the day preparing Kenshin’s favorite dishes as well as those you were told would tempt the appetite of the visiting Lord. When the time came, you tidied yourself up, straightened your shoulders, and carried the first dish in, followed by the others who helped you present the dishes you had all worked hard to make. You tried to carry yourself with confidence and grace befitting the lover of a great man like Kenshin, wishing to make him proud.

You dropped to your knees gracefully, bowing and placing the dish. As you glanced up to get a peek at Kenshin and his guest of honor, your breath caught and your eyes widened. The Tiger of Kai was an impressive specimen of mankind. He was built large, his shoulders broad and powerful, his arms muscular and defined. The stretch of chest bared by his kimono was carved marble, firm and chiseled. And most interesting of all, he had a long thick mane of fiery red hair, pulled high in a long tail. You blushed suddenly, imagining it loose. Kenshin smiled as Shingen caught your eyes and raised an eyebrow at you suggestively.

You scrambled to stand and mumbled a quick apology, dashing away to get the next dish to bring into the hall. Shingen, who had a friendly and open manner, laughed heartily at your apparent shyness and beamed at Kenshin.

“Your lover is a lovely little thing, isn’t she, my popinjay? She turns a pretty pink when caught looking!“ He chuckled some more and reached for his cup of sake. 

“She is beauty itself, my little Tiger.“ Kenshin watched as you returned with another dish, setting it down before him. "Come here, my dearest flower, and meet our friend." He reached his hand toward you, beckoning you to his side.

Your face felt hot as you seated yourself next to Kenshin. You sat close to his side, your legs tucked to the side and under you, so that you could lean into him, as you often did. His arm went around your waist, his hand sliding down to cup your shapely bottom where nobody could see. He gave you a gentle squeeze, and held you close, his other hand waved to Shingen in a gesture of introduction, as lovely and graceful as every move made by the slender, beautiful Lord.

"My dear, this the Tiger of Kai, Lord Shingen, our honored guest." Kenshin watched carefully as you looked up to greet him.

"My Lord." Your cheeks were still pink as you breathed out your greeting. "It’s a pleasure." Those soft words, the pink in your cheeks, and the way your eyes darted to his thick hair and broad shoulders, all told Kenshin the same thing. His beautiful angel found the Tiger of Kai pleasing, attractive. He watched your chest rise and fall with slightly quickened breaths and noticed the way you kept moistening your lips.

If there was one thing Kenshin was good at, that was knowing what your body wanted and he could tell that the Lord sitting next to him stirred your body and your blood. While he knew that you were his, body and soul, he also knew that he was the only lover you’d ever had, and he was generous enough to want to offer you a chance to experience the pleasure offered by someone as fierce as Shingen.

Kenshin spoke in a quiet voice, so that only you and Shingen would hear, so as not to embarrass you too much. "My love, would you be willing to indulge me? I would find watching you find pleasure with Shingen to be incredibly intoxicating." His fingers stroked the curve of your ass suggestively. "We could enjoy his powerful body… together? If you like?" He leaned in to nuzzle your flushed neck, letting his tongue dart out to taste your collarbone quickly.

You had been looking down but at that suggestion, your eyes flew up and involuntarily went to Shingen’s. In them you saw a powerful hunger, something predatory that caused a jolt of lust to flare through your body. You were used to the way Kenshin set you on fire, but this was the first time anyone else had caused such a reaction in you. 

Kenshin placed a soft kiss against your ear as you shivered, thinking about the picture he painted. You squirmed a little, feeling aroused. You arched your back, trying not to be obvious, but you wanted to feel the brush of the fabric of your kimono against the hardened tips of your breasts. They felt full and ached with the need for stimulation. Kenshin’s eyes immediately went to your chest, knowing just how your body was responding. He glanced back to Shingen and watched as his eyes were drawn to your full breasts beneath your kimono as well. 

"Why don’t you leave early, go to our room and pull off all of your clothes, bare that beautiful body for me. Think of me here, hard and ready for you, longing for you, needing you beyond all reason. Slide your hands over your silken skin as though they were my own. Pluck your needy nipples as though it were my mouth upon you. And tease the sweet nectar from those heavenly pink petals I so love to suck on. Be ready. We will come to you soon, my dearest love.”

He helped you to stand on your trembling legs and watched you glide out of the hall. He turned to find Shingen watching you leave as well.

“She is quite seductive, very responsive to you, popinjay." Shingen sipped his sake and looked into Kenshin’s eyes. "Are you really offering to let me have you both tonight?”

Kenshin smiled beautifully. “I can tell you stir her, and I believe that together we could make her delirious with pleasure. She is my world, my everything, and I long to give her every joy imaginable. I think she would enjoy it. This is just pleasure, my little Tiger. I trust you will make it good for her." There was no question in his response, just a steady command. Kenshin would make sure that Shingen fulfilled the deepest desires of his most precious treasure.

You did as your lover had asked. You had laid out the bedding, adding another set right next to the first, so there would be extra room if he DID bring his honored guest.

At first you were nervous. You let your clothes fall to the floor near the door and spread yourself on the bedding. But you were stiff with nerves. 

Then you thought to yourself about what Kenshin had said for you to do. To imagine his hands on your body. So you let your fingers trace patterns along your arms, then as you calmed down, you grew bolder. Your hands cupped the full shape of your breasts, plumping them up as though offering them to your Lord Kenshin. You could imagine him telling you how pretty they were. How he loved the full, heavy weight of them against his palms. He loved the dark rose pink tips that hardened to delicious points all for him. They begged for his attention. 

In his place, you pinched them, tugging gently at your nipples, making you moan his name quietly. Your nipples were very sensitive and Kenshin could bring you to the brink of madness with just his fingers and his mouth on them. You tickled and teased them with your nails as you imagined him there, hovering over you, preparing to take them, one at a time, into his mouth. Wondering to yourself… could you…?

You leaned down and lifted your breasts high, and you could just flick your tongue across your nipple. You groaned in newfound delight, moving your face side to side to offer gentle flicks to each aching nub. You closed your eyes as you firmly worked one and imagined Kenshin’s mouth instead of your own. Behind your eyelids, the image changed, and suddenly you saw Kenshin pinching your nipples and holding your breasts up as you were doing, showing them off to Lord Shingen, who leaned in beside Kenshin to nip gently at your nipple.

You gasped at the erotic image your mind had conjured, feeling your pussy grow more wet. You hadn’t noticed before how soaked you had become. You moved to your other breast, working it with your tongue, panting and let your legs fall open, finally relaxing into your desire, losing yourself to the rising passions in your body.

Kenshin quietly slid the door to your room open, stepping quickly in and beckoning Shingen in with a finger over his lips, indicating the need to be quiet. As the door slid closed behind them, they turned to take in the sight of you.

Your eyes were closed, your lashes fluttering against your cheeks. You were panting and whimpering, holding your beautiful breasts up together like a glorious feast, bending your neck to allow you to tease them with your own tongue. Your legs were spread wide and both men’s eyes were drawn to the glistening folds on display. You were such a lovely, lewd sight. Both men felt their cocks harden to steel and they began silently stripping their own clothes off to join you. 

They came to stand near you, leaving you some space, but watching your every move closely as they each began stroking themselves.

"That’s my beautiful girl." Kenshin said quietly, with great pride. Your eyes flew open in shock and you froze, your eyes darting back and forth between the two men. For a moment your mind went blank in panic until your eyes drifted downward and you saw the way they both touched themselves… at the sight of you.

A stab of white hot lust ripped through your body, arching your back, and you licked your lips as you made mental comparisons of the naked men before you. Shingen was a mountain of a man. His body thick and powerful. His sturdy broad shoulders tapered to a trim waist and hips and he had thick, powerfully muscled thighs. Between those thighs he worked a monster cock in his fist. It was just as thick as the rest of him. You shuddered at the image of that stretching you open. You watched his large hand pump the veiny shaft in a rough, delicious way. His balls were large and swung with each hard pump into his hand.

Kenshin was more slender, his leanly muscled body lithe and elegant. His long slender fingers wrapped around his long, slender cock. Well, compared to Shingen. Your fingers could only barely close around him, he was long, too long to fully take into your throat. He had more length that Shingen, his shaft smoother, with a single vein along the underside, and a wider mushroom tip. He had a beautiful upward curve, as though it was constantly straining toward you. It made your mouth water with the desire to take him as deep as you could and taste him on your tongue. His balls were smaller, they hung closer to his body, a hard, tight sac waiting for your mouth as well. He stroked himself slowly, languidly, there was no rush.

"My lovely flower, you have yet to tease apart your petals and spread your dew… why don’t you do that for us now? Show us how beautiful you bloom for us." Kenshin’s words always started out so poetic. You loved the way he made you feel, so beautiful and cherished. But under the pretty language, he was still commanding you, still demanding you pleasure yourself in front of his eyes and the eyes of this Tiger with the thick cock.

You gave your nipples a quick, hard tug, and then let your hands run slowly down your body. Your eyes locked with Kenshin’s in a familiar heat as you spread yourself open with one hand, putting yourself on display for him. The other you slid under your thigh, lifting your leg so that you could tease the tight entrance responsible for all that glistening arousal while not obstructing his view. Your hips tilted, your legs spread, you were completely open to their lustful gazes.

You let your eyes travel slowly down Kenshin’s body, to his cock, as you sunk your finger slowly into yourself. Your eyes nearly shut in pleasure and you moaned his name, but you kept your eyes on his hand as it quickened around his dick. You heard a low growl from Shingen and shifted your eyes to him. He smiled at you and spoke.

"That looks like a deliciously tight, wet pussy. I can see now that the popinjay is a lucky man. A man might never go to war if he could stay home and be buried in that sweetness." His voice was low and the way his words vibrated through your body made you tremble and you sunk a second finger into yourself, bucking against them eagerly and shamelessly, letting out a long incoherent moan.

"My beautiful angel." Kenshin’s voice was thick with desire. He stepped onto the bedding and dropped onto his back, his head toward Shingen. "Come, I can’t bear not to taste your sweet pussy a moment longer." He reached for you as you pulled your fingers out, taking your hand and bringing them to his mouth. Your arousal coated them and he sucked greedily on them, cleaning them, before he guided you to your hands and knees and pulled you over his body so he could taste you. 

You looked back over your shoulder at Shingen who was still watching, still jerking himself. You felt Kenshin pull your hips down and he buried his tongue in you. You cried out, throwing your head back, grinding yourself against his talented mouth as he worked you into a frenzy. You opened your eyes as the tip of Kenshin’s cock bounced against your cheek, his lust causing him to flex and buck. Suddenly ravenous, you take him into your mouth, sucking desperately at his tip, before taking him deep, stroking him with your tongue, humming and moaning against his length.

"Oh yeah, she’s a hot one, look at the way she’s swallowing you, like she’s starved for your cock. Such a good girl you have there. Mmm, bet her mouth is sweet. Bet that cunt is even sweeter though." He came closer and kneeled near Kenshin’s head, leaning in to watch Kenshin work your pussy with this tongue and fingers. Kenshin spread you wider and reached one hand around to thrust two fingers deep into you, pumping them as he sucked on your clit, bringing you to the edge of your orgasm right in front of Shingen’s hungry eyes.

"Fuck, that’s gorgeous. She’s so ready. You can see that pretty pussy begging, sucking your fingers in just like she’s sucking on your cock. So nice." 

Kenshin slowed down, not wanting to take you over the edge just yet. You whimpered with your mouth around him, begging him for your pleasure.

"Not yet, sweetheart, I want you come around this huge cock of Shingen’s, really enjoy it. You’re ready for it, aren’t you? So ready to be filled by his magnificent, thick cock?" He eased his fingers from you and teased you lightly in circles at your entrance.

You slid your lips from around Kenshin, and looked down between your bodies to watch. Kenshin reached up to pull Shingen into position behind you, his knees on either side of Kenshin’s head. You panted as you saw Kenshin take Shingen’s cock in his fist and pump it a couple of times, before bringing it down to his lips to allow him to lick the tip. When he released it, Shingen grabbed himself at the base and you felt him use his hard, thick length to slap your ass a couple of times.

He watched your ass jiggle a little each time he slapped himself against you, and watched your body shiver in pleasure. "Knew you’d like that, lusty girl." He practically purred as he teased you with the tip, running it through your drenched folds, getting himself slick. "I need to be in you now." He pushed the thick head of his dick into you, stretching you like you’ve never been stretched before.

All three of you moaned. Kenshin’s cock throbbed in front of your eyes as he watched his friend begin inching into your very tight pussy. You leaned forward and took him into your mouth again, but you just held him deep, feeling him against your tongue, too distracted by the feel of Shingen pushing slowly into you to fully focus on sucking.

"So tight and sweet." Shingen groaned, resisting the urge to thrust hard. He kept up the slow, steady pressure, stretching you, filling you, until at last he was fully sheathed in your heat. "So good, so so good.”

“She is like heaven." Kenshin’s voice was gravely with lust. "She’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever felt. I can never get enough of her." Kenshin tilted his head and leaned up to flick his tongue against your clit, causing you to clench around Shingen and to moan around his own cock which he thrust a little deeper into your mouth.

"Fuck, that’s it, I’m going to fuck you so hard now." Shingen gave you a quick spank to your right cheek, then grabbed your hips roughly in his big hands and began thrusting.

Kenshin watched as Shingen pulled nearly all the way out, then saw his hips snap forward in a brutal thrust, impaling you on his monster cock, hard, deep, and fast. The force of it made you take Kenshin deeper down your throat than you ever had before, nearly choking on it. Greedy for it, you began sucking and licking feverishly at it, spurred on by the intense pleasure of being fucked in such a raw, primal way.

"That’s my beautiful girl. Such a pretty pink pussy. Look at the way it stretches around that magnificent cock. So lovely the way you take him. You look so good being filled, being fucked. So beautiful. Look at him, his cock looks ready to burst, it’s so thick for you. His balls are slapping your pretty petals and clit. Look how hard his cock is. It’s covered in your sweet honey, the sweetest taste in the world." Then Kenshin cupped Shingen’s balls, holding them so he could get his face in there and then he was lapping at your clit, stroking it in time to the hard, pounding thrusts of Shingen’s cock. His tongue snaked out to lick at Shingen’s cock as it pulled back for another thrust, tasting the sweetness of your cream. "God, so sweet, my angel, so sweet." His lips sucked at your tiny bundle of nerves, bringing you so close to your orgasm once again.

He could feel it, sense it. He knew your body so well. He saw the way your hips tilted, begging for it. He could feel your desperation in the way your mouth worked him and the way you moaned and cried out around him. His own balls were drawn tight, so ready to explode in divine pleasure. But he wanted to get you there first. He wanted to watch you come all over the huge cock that was nearly splitting you in half. 

"My love, you are so close, you are going to come so hard for me, aren’t you? You are going to milk every drop of cum from the Tiger’s cock, pulling it all into your tight, sweet pussy, aren’t you? He’s going to fill you so full of cum, it will drip down your thighs and I will lick it up. I will feast on the mixed juices dripping from your spasming cunt, as I pump every drop of my own pleasure between your sweet lips and down your beautiful throat. Come for me, love. Come hard for me.”

Shingen was growling and grunting his pleasure as he listened to Kenshin bring you to your orgasm with his sweet dirty talk. If anything, his movements became rougher, harder, his fingers bruising as he held you in place to take his powerful, driving thrusts.

“Oh fuck, she’s coming, I can feel it!" His growling voice became a shout as you hit your explosive orgasm, just as he buried himself deep. You clenched and spasmed hard around him, coating him in your orgasm and pulling the cum from him, just as Kenshin has said. You felt the already thick cock swell unbelievably thicker and felt his throbbing and pulsing and he flooded you with his seed.

Your screams of pleasure were muffled by Kenshin’s cock, which swelled and flooded your mouth with thick spurts of milky cum. You tried to swallow it all, but you were still feeling shocks of pleasure, and some of it dribbled down to Kenshin’s balls. You felt dazed and hot as you focused on the tight, full feeling in your pussy. Shingen gave a last few, gentle strokes, to help ease you down from your high, before he slid slowly out and backed away, panting.

He watched as Kenshin pulled you down to his mouth and gently began licking and sucking at your abused flesh, cleaning and feasting at the same time. You sat up, your back to Shingen, your hands braced against Keshin’s waist to hold you up. He watched as your lover expertly brought you to a quick second peak, a gentler orgasm with just his mouth. 

You shattered again, calling Kenshin’s name, over and over again in a worshipful chant. Your voice a beautiful song to your lover’s ears.

"Mine. My heart and soul, my beautiful love." Kenshin helped you to dismount his face, and pulled you to his body to hold you in his arms. He glanced over to Shingen, holding his gaze for a moment. 

"Thank you, Tiger, you gave a magnificent performance." He smiled his beautiful smile and Shingen laughed.

"Anytime, Popinjay, anytime.”


End file.
